GxM Doujinshi
by gaamatsu4dewin
Summary: When Matsuri gets drunk at the hot springs, can Gaara resist her inebriated advances?


The envoy from Sunagakure had taken a break from traveling to decide whether or not to stop by a tourist village for the night. It had been a long day journeying through the forest, and most of them were exhausted.

"Ne, Gaara-sensei...?"

"What?"

"How about we go to the hot springs? It will help us relax a little, and you must be tired."

"We don't have time for-"

"Come on, little brother. Matsuri's right," Kankurou cut in. "You're going to need your strength, and the water does wonders for your health. Plus, there's a hotel right next to it. I've been there before; the price isn't too bad, for what you get."

" 'Isn't too bad', Kankurou? Whenever you say that, I _know_ it's going to be expensive."

"Just put it on my tab."

"That won't be necessary."

"Hey, bro... Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, you're the Kazekage."

"Yes. And?"

"Well, as a village leader... don't you deserve luxury?"

"I don't believe in being spoiled. It ruins your appreciation for the true 'finer things' in life."

"Yeah, that's been proven by the size of your apartment. It's _pu__ny_."

"Why would I want a lot of space if I'm the only one who uses it?"

"Because... you could start a family someday."

Gaara's cheeks flushed, and he choked on air. "I don't even know if I'm ready for a _girlfriend,_ let alone any _offspring _we might produce_."_

Matsuri sighed behind them. Kankurou, sensing her disappointment and getting slightly annoyed with his brother's lack of tact, attempted to change his mind.

"Aw, come on, bro! Lots of girls from the village would do _anything_ to be your girlfriend, and you're insisting on being _single__?_"

"Being Kazekage gets a little stressful and busy, and I'm not sure how to handle a woman in that kind of relationship. Why would I want to try dating, on top of all of that? For now, it's out of the question."

"All the same, you should find yourself a girlfriend."

"Ok, boys. Both of you, shut up." Temari crossed her arms and huffed. "Quit bickering, or you're going to drive me crazy."

"Too late, sis. You're _already_ nuts."

The younger brother lifted one side of his brow in irritation. "Don't make it worse."

Behind them, Matsuri covered her mouth to muffle a giggle.

"What?" Kankurou scowled.

"Oh, you guys... you're so predictable as siblings! You're always arguing!"

"And you're predictable as a fan-girl. You're always sighing and day-dreaming"

"Hey, that was mean! I'll admit to being a hopeless romantic when it comes to my feelings for your brother, but at least I'm not a creepy stalker like those fangirls in the village!"

Gaara stopped and turned around to face her. His pale green eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"A hopeless romantic means that your idealistic and naïve feelings of love remain unnoticed, or unrequited. The term hardly applies to you."

"W-what are you saying, all of a sudden?"

He averted his eyes shyly. "Nothing, really."

"Oh..."

"I've made my decision: let's stop at the hot springs."

The water was very warm as he modestly unwrapped his towel and stepped in.

"Hey, Gaara. I thought you'd never get here."

"I was busy giving orders to the hotel maids."

"Like...?"

"Dinner, saké, accommodations for all of us. Just the usual."

"I thought you'd leave Temari or Matsuri to do that."

"I told them that I would handle it. It's not a problem for me."

"How very chivalrous of you." Kankurou shifted position under the water to make room for his brother.

"I'm just being polite. Temari-nee-san insisted on doing it, but even _she_ can't say no to a Kage's orders. The girls were tired anyway, so I told them to go relax in the hot spring."

Just then, a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys would be here! I haven't seen you in _ages_, 'ttebayo!"

"What are _you _doing here?!" Kankurou turned around in surprise.

Naruto Uzumaki dropped his towel and slid in next to them.

"Naruto?"

"Hey, Gaara," the blond said softly. "How are you?"

"Just fine. You?"

"Much better, now that you're here. It means I don't have to go looking for you." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "So... is it just the two of you?"

"No. Matsuri and Temari are here as well."

"Matsuri was your student before you became Kazekage, right? That girl we helped you to rescue a few years ago?"

"Yes."

"Is she doing well?"

"I believe so. She came a long way under my tutelage, and has been very devoted to me ever since."

Naruto curled up into a ball, hugging his knees. "Devoted, huh? That's good to hear."

"Sometimes, it can be a little overwhelming."

"Ah, don't worry about that. It just means that she likes you a lot. Actually, I think she has a huge crush on you."

"I know."

"So... what about... how should I put this..."

"What?"

"I don't know if this is too personal to ask, but... how far have you gotten?"

Gaara blushed for the second time that day. "W-what do you mean?"

"You like her, right?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Come on, be honest with me. We're best friends, so spill."

The redhead lowered his voice, suddenly very aware of the thin wooden wall between the men's and women's sides.

"I...I don't know much about romance, or... or anything like that. My 'fanclub' has tried all kinds of advances, and I really don't feel anything for them beyond what a Kage should feel."

"But with her?"

"With her, I feel..."

He trailed off.

"Different?"

"Ah. I can't explain it very well."

"So you're saying you don't know if it's a romantic feeling or not, right?"

"It's the one subject in which I'm not well-versed."

"Well..." Naruto's brow creased in thought.

"I... I want to find out so I can tell her the truth if she ever confesses. I don't want to tell her that I love her when it's a lie. That would hurt her more than telling her that my feelings do not extend beyond friendship. I... I'll admit that she's become precious to me, but... to what extent, I'm not yet sure."

They sat in silence for some time, soaking up the warm water and letting their muscles relax from the long journey.

"So... on another note, where are you going after this?"

"Tsunade-dono wants to discuss some details of the peace treaty in Konoha, and there's to be a formal gathering to celebrate our alliance."

"You're coming to visit us? Oh, boy!"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it as well."

"So if you're only coming to visit and have a meeting, why did you bring Matsuri along?"

"I needed a female escort for this event, and she is the only girl I know who wouldn't make a fool of herself, and be an embarrassment to the village."

"Hey, wow. Kinda harsh on the girls in your village, isn't it?"

"Trust me, Naruto. If you witnessed what they do on a daily basis when I don't send them off on a mission, and when they're not training, you'd say the same thing,"

"I'm coming back from a mission, myself, so... hopefully Granny Tsunade doesn't send me on another one while you're in town."

Gaara smiled warmly. "I hope so, too."

Naruto's grin seemed to reach from ear to ear.

"Are you here with a team?"

"Actually, we received orders on the way home to meet you guys in the middle. We just stopped here for the night, 'cause we were exhausted, and I had the money to pay for it."

" 'We', you say?"

"Shikamaru is here, too."

Kankurou's eyes darkened slightly. "That guy, huh?"

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"Ignore him, Naruto. He only acts like that because Shikamaru is dating Temari-nee-san, and Kankurou is a very protective brother. Right?"

Kankurou's hand rose from the water in a fist. "Where is that guy, anyway? If he tries anything funny on Temari while he's here, I swear I'll-"

Gaara's elbow connected with the side of his brother's ribs underneath the surface of the water, just enough to stop his sentence short. "I don't see how they can keep it up, since it's long-distance, but... it's their choice, and I'll support them, if they're both happy. Aside from that, would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure the arrangements can be changed to add two more people, and there will be saké afterwards."

"Sure!"

Later that evening, Gaara sat alone in his room with a novel and a cup of sweet tea.

There were footsteps, and girlish laughter echoed through the halls.

"_Ne, Temari-sama... you sure got him good, didn't you?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_I saw you two on the bridge, being all romantic, and kissing, and stuff!"_

"_Don't talk so loud, Matsuri-chan! Someone could hear you!"_

"_But there's no one here... the lady at the desk said that the hotel is practically empty..."_

"_My brothers' room is on this floor, you know! If one of them finds out about what just happened, there will be no end to Kankurou's wrath!"_

"_I'm sure that it's only Gaara-sama. He's not dumb enough to tell him. He knows about Kankurou-sama's anger management issues, and knows how to deal with it, so... there's no worry~!"_

"_How do you know so much about our family, anyway?"_

"_Gaara-sama was my mentor, but you know that already. We had many long discussions when we weren't on missions, and he told me all kinds of things about you two. It was his way of venting, I suppose..."_

Temari's sigh echoed down the hall.

"_I knew I shouldn't have let you drink..."_

"_...hic..."_

Oh, no.

One of them was drunk; he could smell the sweet, sticky scent of amazake.

"_I'm off to my room, ok? I'll see you in the morning..."_

The footsteps came closer, and whoever was left of the duo opened the door to his room.

"Oh... (hic)... G-Gaara-sama... didn't know you were here..."

"Matsuri?"

Her cheeks were pink, and her robe was half-askew at one shoulder. Gaara looked away modestly.

"I... (hic)... We got a little carried away after dinner, and Naruto-kun and Kankurou-sama were having a drinking contest, and... I had some, too..."

"You're underage, aren't you?"

He stood up from the low table in his room and came to stand disapprovingly in front of her, his arms folded across his chest.

"Y-yeah...But so are they, so... I don't see what's wrong..."

"You're drunk."

"N-no! J-just a little off-balance, sir..."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"I... I was lookin' for my room, and I accidentally... (hic)... found you..."

He sighed. "I'll escort you back to your room."

Matsuri pouted. "But I wanted to see you, sir!"

"Oh?"

"It's just that, ok? It's not 'cuz I'm...,. (hic)... _drunk_, or anything, ok?"

She swayed forward, and landed with her face in his chest. His arms dropped in surprise.

"_Matsuri-chan? Where are you?"_ called his sister from the hall.

She stepped closer to him, muttering his name under her breath.

"Matsuri, don't—"

Suddenly Temari poked her head in the door. "Oh, there y—wait, is that who I think it is?"

"Temari..." His voice held a hint of reprimand. "What did you guys do while I've been sitting here reading?"

"N-nothing! Kankurou and Naruto held a drinking contest, and Matsuri, well... she didn't get very far into it before she was intoxicated, and had to go to the bathroom, so I accompanied her."

"Please tell me you guys have already used the facilities..."

"Yeah. She won't be too much of a mess tonight, in that respect."

Gaara caught on to the flirty nature of Temari's reply, and blushed furiously. "E...ex_-cuse_ me?"

"I figured she'd come in here and come on to you, so... it's great to know she'll be in good hands. So... good luck!"

He watched her leave with a slight frown.

_In 'good hands'?_

_Good luck? What for?_

Matsuri went completely slack against him, and he caught her as she fell to her knees, bringing himself to her level.

"Matsuri... don't fall asleep here, ok? I'll take you back to your-"

She gathered the last of her strength and wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him.

"No! I want to stay with you!"

"What?" His blush returned.

But she had already passed out.

"_Now_ what do I do with her?" he asked himself musingly.

There was no helping it; he had made arrangements for the rooms, but couldn't remember which room the girls were staying in, and did not want to accidentally disturb someone. Plus, she was clinging to his robe tightly, and it would be difficult to make her let go without waking her, which was the last thing he had in mind. She needed to sleep off the intoxication.

"Might as well do it here, then. She'll have a bad headache in the morning."

He picked her up bridal-style, his eyes softening into gentle concern, and went into the bedroom of his suite, a tendril of sand closing the sliding door behind him.

"One thing's for sure: there's never a dull moment with you."

He couldn't help but smile down at her as she slept peacefully in his arms, clinging to him like he was the only stable thing in the world.

_I've grown quite fond of you, Matsuri._

_Have you realized it yet, I wonder?_

Gaara sat down on his futon, set her in his lap, picked up the coverlet, and covered them both as he relaxed against the wall. His lips settled on the top of her head gently.

Matsuri opened her eyes tiredly. It was dark, except for a stream of moonlight through the mesh of the open window.

_Mmmn...where... am I...?_

She slowly became aware of her surroundings; she was in a darkened room, and it was the middle of the night.

_I don't remember a thing... _

_I hope I haven't done anything crazy or embarrassing, like 'Gaara-sama and I slept together', or something..._

Her thoughts were fuzzy, and her head had begun to ache as soon as she regained consciousness. Her hands lay on soft fabric, and her fingers brushed against something warm and smooth as she shifted position slightly.

_What happened while I was drunk, anyway?_

A blanket had been draped over her, for the night was chilly, and the thin fabric of her robe wasn't enough to fend off the cold air.

It suddenly occurred to her that whatever she was leaning against was rising and falling, in a gentle rhythm of breathing.

She gasped.

_So my hand is touching some-__one__, and not some-__thing__...! _

_But who?!_

_What did I do last night?!_

_Oh, I hope I haven't made a fool of myself. Gaara-sama would surely not approve..._

"You've finally awoken..."

There was no mistaking the voice: it had to be...

She looked up into mint-green eyes that were glowing slightly in the light of the full moon streaming from the window. Her face turned six shades pinker than usual.

"G-...Gaara-sama?!"

She lifted one hand to her head.

"Does your head hurt?"

She nodded weakly, and began to tremble.

"It's because you were intoxicated."

"What happened?"

"You got drunk with my brother and Naruto, came on to me, and then passed out in my arms. I carried you back here to sleep it off."

"I... I should go back to my room."

She began to move away in embarrassment, but he caught on to her sleeve. The v-neck of her robe opened slightly. He focused his eyes on her face, determined not to be influenced by her womanly charms.

"Stay here."

"What did you say?"

"Please stay... with me..."

"But why?"

"You're not really sober enough to return to your room just yet. Wait here with me until you've slept it off completely."

She pressed her hands modestly to the curved skin that peeked through the open v-neck, frantically trying to pull the fabric closed.

"B-but the _impropriety _of-Surely everyone will think we _slept_with each other, and-!"

"Don't speak about decorum issues when you went and got yourself drunk, and you're only 17," he interrupted. "It's a miracle no one else saw you, or you'd be a disgrace to the village."

"B-but-"

"What I'm doing is saving you from such an embarrassment. So stay here. And that's an order, from the Kazekage."

"Y-yes, sir. I... I appreciate what you're doing for me."

She lowered her head shamefully, leaning once more on his chest.

Gaara could feel her warm breath against his bare skin, and controlled his blush just in time.

"Why are you trembling?"

"I—I-I'm not t-trembling..."

"Are you scared?"

"N-no... why would I be scared, when you're here to protect me?"

"Then why...?"

"Because..." She thought for a minute, her head still fuzzy from the alcohol. "I don't really know, actually..."

He sighed.

"T-thank you... for letting me sleep here."

"It's nothing."

"Ano ne... I..."

Matsuri blushed again.

"I really like you, Gaara sama..."

"I'm flattered by your regard for me. We've always been good friends."

Her blush deepened, and she ducked her head even lower.

"Y-you don't understand, Gaara. I'm trying to say that... that I'm in _love_ with you..."

He gasped.

"I—I just wanted you to know that, ok? I remember about wanting to tell you before, but... I was drunk, and you probably wouldn't have believed me."

His hand slid underneath her hair to raise her face to his.

"Close your eyes."

She did so.

Something soft, warm, and slightly damp delicately caressed her lips, and then pulled away shyly after a few moments.

They sat in awkward silence, staring at one another in surprise.

Then...

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Their lips met again; this time a little longer, and less shy. When he broke the kiss a minute later, he held her close in his arms.

"Now go back to sleep. We can talk about this in detail when we return home."

"Mm."

She returned his embrace, letting her eyes fall shut for the night as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.


End file.
